Baby Abby
by HenryLover03
Summary: My take on what would or could happen if Henry and Vicki would raise a speical baby together
1. Chapter 1

This was the time of a life for Henry, his graphic novels where selling like hotcakes and Vicki had finally admitted that she

This was the time of a life for Henry, his graphic novels where selling like hotcakes and Vicki had finally admitted that she was in love with him. This was just one regular night for them with no case that they had to solve, just those two spending a quite night at home just being with each other. So they thought, for two doors down from Henry, a single mother was trying to decide what to do with her special daughter that she knew she would never be able to take care of. Betty knew that the man two doors down were very well off and he had a girlfriend that would help him take care of the baby. So on that night she kissed her daughter one last time and dropped her off in front of Henry's door.

Knock Knock.

"I wonder who that could be," Vicki said as she went to the door. "Henry you better come here and take a look at the package that was dropped off in front of your door.

Henry made his way from his drawing table to see a baby carrier being brought in by Vicki to the stand in the front walk way. In there was the cutest little baby girl and Vicki fell in love with her the moment she laid eyes on her. Safety pinned to her blanket was a note from her mother to Henry.

_Dear Mr.,_

_Hi my name is Abby and I need your help. My mother couldn't take care of me and she thinks I would be better off with you and your girlfriend. Please take me in with you so I can grow up and be a good girl. I know this is a lot and you will not be able to find my mother for she is going to disappear. I don't know why she can't take care of me, but please take care of me. I know this is a lot to take on but I promise that I will make it a fun life for you and me. _

_Please take care of my daughter, she is a special child and I know I can't deal with what she will be when she grows up and I know that you can help her with what ever it is that she is. I don't remember how I got pregaent with her, but I can't deal with what she will be. You won't be able to find anyone or me in my family for I was the only one left. Please take good care of Abby for me._

_Mother._


	2. Chapter 2

This was the time of a life for Henry, his graphic novels where selling like hotcakes and Vicki had finally admitted that she

" Henry what could this be?"

"I don't know, I never had to take care of a baby. What do we do Vicki, you are a women. You should know what to do."

"Hey, I don't know, but I do know is that this little girl is so cute and I don't want her to go into the system. We can take care of her, can't we Henry."

"I don't know, do you think we can?"

"I don't see why not, but we do need to get a bunch of stuff for her."

"Like what?"

"Like diapers, cloths, a bed and food and toys."

"Why don't you take my card and go to the store down the street and get what ever she needs and then we will take it from there."

"Ok, sounds like fun, doesn't it Abby. We will go on a shopping spree with Henry's card and get you a bunch of stuff."

Vicki and Abby were off to see what they could buy. First Henry called for a cab for Vicki and the baby. They headed for the baby store to have a shopping spree. Once there they bought everything in site just about. Vicki got Abby a bed with little teddy bears on it, then she loaded up on diapers and then she hit the cloths. That's when the mother sprite came out in Vicki. She saw the cutest dress and outfits for Abby. Most of the stuff she had sent to Henry's place. Since by now she was living their full time. That was a whole another story.

It was eight o'clock by the time Vicki and Abby got back, and the bed and other big items had been shipped to Henry's. The shippers had also put the bed together and had it sat in the living room.

"Vicki, what did you do, buy the whole store?"

"No, she just needed a lot of stuff, See Henry this is the 21st century and a little girl needs a lot of stuff to survive."

"I see, a lot has change in 450 years."

"Yea, but this will be fun, you and me raising a little girl who is special for some reason that we have to figure out. I guess we have to call Corean and see what she can come up with.

"Yea, but Vicki, this is a little innocent baby who needs to have her actually family."

Vicki then went off to call Mike, while Henry tired to hold the baby. It didn't work out to well so he put her in the crib. He then went back to work on some more of his drawings. Since Abby had started to cry, since she was very hungry. Vicki went into the kitchen and got a bottle ready.

Over the next few months it was a jumble of diapers and feedings and doing research on trying to see what was so special about Abby. The only thing that was found was a reference to a baby who would change the world when she reached the age of eighteen. So that was the one item that kept nagging at them. What was this change the world thing and what would cause it.

Finally the day came when social service came over to see where baby Abby was living and to tell Henry and Vicki that they could not find anyone in her family and that if they wanted to keep her they could.

"Hello Mrs. Smith it's so nice to see you again."

"Hello Vicki, it nice to see you and Abby again."

"What does this visit for if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well I just wanted to see Abby and where she was living and to let you know that we could not find anyone in her family. Also from the whole case we have seen that this is the best place for baby Abby and if you and your boyfriend would wish to keep the baby, you two can."

"Really, do you hear that Abby, you get to stay with Henry and me, Oh yea Mrs. Smith, Henry and I would love to keep Abby and raise her as our own daughter."

"Then all you have to do is sign these papers and Abby will be all yours, Where is Henry?"

"Oh, he is out right now, but if you could just leave them here, I will make sure that he signs them and we will have them to you before eight."

"That will be fine, I just wish that all of my cases ended up this nice and all the children could find such loving parents who would do anything for them"

"Yea, that would be wonderful"

Then it was set, Henry and Vicki adopted Abby and they had her name changed to Abby Fitzroy.

Seventeen Years Later….

It was just before Abby's 18 birthday, and her mother and Abby were out shopping for new cloths for her. Plus Vicki had not been feeling to well for the past few weeks. Things were getting for crazy since the time was coming for Abby to save the world.

"Mom, why don't we stop by the doctors on the way home to see why you are sick for so long."

" Na, but we do need to get back so you can train more with your father."

"No, we can't I all ready made you a appointment and we are going."

"You did what!!"

"No it was more like what dad did, Mom we are both worried about you."

So they both stopped by and when they got done, they both got a very surprising shock that they never thought they would have. On the way home, Vicki never said much and was thinking about what her doctor just told her.

Here she was with a daughter turning eighteen and having to save the world and now she finds out that some how in the world. Her vampire of a husband got her preganet.

Once they got home, Vicki went straight in search of Henry.

"Ohh Henry where are you sweet heart."

"I'm in the rec room."

"We need to talk about something."

Vicki made her way into the rec room and find Henry working out; he was all sweaty and shirtless. It was like a dream, but Vicki had to shack her head to clear the vision for it.

"Hey Love, what's up?"

"Well, I found out why I have been sick for the past few weeks."

All while this was going on, Abby was standing in the doorframe to capture her father's reaction on film.

"So what type of bug did you get?"

"Well it's one that will last for nine months and it was caused by one of OUR favorite activities to do with each other."

The look was per price less on Henry's face. For him to realize that Vicki was pregnant with his child.

"What… You are… How… You can't…"

"Oh yes I am. Don't know how but it happen and now we get to raise another wonderful child all over again."

All Henry could do was grab Vicki and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. This drove Abby right of the room.


End file.
